Encuentro con el Pasado
by Luna Mikk
Summary: El tren descarrila dejando a Lavi herido en un pueblo desconocido y abandonado, pero aún queda un habitante que espera por alguien y no dudará en conseguir que el pelirrojo se quede con él. [AU - LUCKY- TykixLavi] One Shot


Encuentro con el pasado

De haber llegado a un lugar más concurrido, la noticia habría corrido como la pólvora… El tren en el que viajaba acababa de descarrilar, y lo peor de todo es que era el único superviviente. Eso sería problemático, no llegaría a tiempo a reunirse con su abuelo, especialmente porque había descarrilado junto a un pueblo que parecía completamente abandonado. No solo eso, todo el lugar estaba construido con un mismo todo grisáceo y oscuro, se veía… melancólico, triste… y para que negarlo, un poco lúgubre. A pesar de semejante accidente se encontraba herido solo superficialmente con varios golpes y algún rasguño, de estar ahí su abuelo diría que era la suerte de los tontos, aunque no lo habría aceptado, empezaba a pensar que realmente era algo que él poseía, a pesar de que no tenía un pelo de tonto, era sumamente inteligente y con una memoria más que prodigiosa.

Lavi, el joven pelirrojo, comenzó a caminar por el lugar, igual no estaba tan abandonado como pensaba, aunque de momento no había rastro de nadie en ese pueblo. Llegó incluso a llamar a varias puertas diciendo necesitar ayuda debido al accidente, pero o todos eran sordos, o realmente el lugar estaba vacío. Lo bueno de que fuera esto último, es que nadie le demandaría por colarse en alguna casa para poder curiosear un poco y buscar algún analgésico o vendas. Buscó la casa que mejor le pareció de la calle por la que caminaba ahora mismo y entró en esta. –Vacía… No debería extrañarme. –Aun así hablaba él solo, cosa que no debía ser síntoma de estar muy bien de la cabeza. –Debería buscar alguna forma de seguir adelante y no llegar más tarde de lo que ya voy a mi encuentro con el viejo. –Suspiró levemente y comenzó a buscar y curiosear por la casa, aunque toda parecía vacía, al menos hasta llegar al piso de arriba, donde había un viejo traje sobre la cama y un papel sobre este. Era un traje elegante, parecía haber salido muy caro, pero en cambio ahí estaba… Dejando pasar el tiempo sobre él. Se acercó a ver que decía el papel.

" _¡Hoy es un día fabuloso! Por fin, mi amado me ha concedido su mano en matrimonio. ¡Tengo que empezar a preparar su llegada cuanto antes! Incluso cambiaré la decoración si eso le hace feliz. También he pedido que le hagan un traje a medida. No me cabe duda de que estará encantador en un día tan especial."_

Bueno, parecía la hoja del diario de alguien, alguien muy contento por ir a casarse con la persona amada. Lavi llegó a suspirar, no sabía bien porqué eso había quedado ahí de esa forma, pero si algo estaba claro era que no iba a encontrar nada ahí que le fuera útil para curarse o para salir del pueblo con la presteza necesaria para llegar a tiempo a su encuentro, por lo que abandonó el cuarto acercándose a mirar por algún botiquín en el baño. Había uno, pero estaba roto y vacío. –Creo que debería entretenerme menos. –Aunque la curiosidad era demasiado grande en él como para ignorarla sin más, sobre todo al llegar a una especie de pequeña sala despacho con una gran mesa de caoba en el centro, llena de polvo y con una cajita sobre esta. Se acercó a mirar solo para encontrar otro papel dentro, parecía otra hoja del mismo diario del anterior, hasta la letra parecía ser la misma. –Esto es… extraño…

" _¡Qué vida más cruel! Mi prometido me ha abandonado y se ha ido de xxxxxxxx. ¿Sería por todos los rumores acerca de la maldición? ¿O quizás me dejó para poder reunirse con otra persona? En cualquier caso, su traición me pesa en el alma. Yo confiaba en él y ahora estoy perdido. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo?"_

–¿¡Una maldición!? –De pronto se sentía intranquilo, ¿qué era eso de una maldición? O peor aún… ¿Estando prometidos le había abandonado? –Eso no debe sentar bien… –Más suspiros por parte del pelirrojo, mejor salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, no quería saber por las malas de que se trataba esa maldición de la que hablaba la anotación del diario, aunque fuera solo un rumor según describía, no quería arriesgarse a acabar peor parado que haber pasado por el descarrilamiento del tren a la llegada al pueblo.

Salió de la casa y fue caminando por la calle, había algunas cosas extrañas, más allá de que no parecía haber nadie en ese pueblo, sino que viendo un mapa de la zona en la plaza principal, se veían los alrededores con nombre, pero entre las montañas en las que estaba ahora, según el mapa no había nada… Ese lugar no existía, o al menos ahí no había ningún nombre del lugar, que ahora que lo pensaba… "Se ha ido de xxxxxxxx" … En la última anotación que había encontrado, el lugar del pueblo estaba completamente borroso y viejo, no se podía leer nada bien, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba para saber como salir de ese lugar. Al fondo se podía ver una mansión o… casi podía decir que se trataba más bien de un castillo. Esos sitios siempre tenían muchos secretos ocultos, salidas secretas… Tal vez por ahí podría encontrar la forma de salir del pueblo por una ruta alternativa y rápida, aunque justo antes de llegar al castillo había un parque, uno que se notaba que no había sido cuidado en muchos años, pues estaba algo… salvaje… Oscuro y lleno de maleza, completamente tétrico, acorde a la apariencia de todo el pueblo.

–Ahh… Vamos Lavi, no puedes ser un cobarde, hay que avanzar por aquí para llegar al castillo. –Aunque esas palabras que se decía a sí mismo, no le ayudaban demasiado. Abrió la puerta de la verja metálica del parque, haciendo que esta soltara un chirrido que más sonó como un quejido lastimero de algún animal moribundo que de una verja de metal. De todas formas decidió que era mejor no pensar más en ello y siguió avanzando por el camino, donde en cierto momento le pareció escuchar algo de agua fluyendo. – ¿Eso es… una fuente? –Aceleró un poco el paso y sí, llegó al centro del parque, donde había una fuente con agua… funcionando… algo extraño para un sitio tan abandonado, incluso el agua parecía estar completamente limpia y potable. Justo sobre la piedra de la fuente había otra anotación de diario, parecía que alguien las había dejado por ahí desperdigadas, aunque esa al aire libre… Quizá solo se había caído, más aún porque tuvo que sujetarla antes de que el viento que se levantó se la llevara a quien sabe dónde.

" _Para hacer frente a los canallas que vienen a xxxxxxxx para robar la fortuna familiar, he decidido convertirme en un monstruo literalmente. Aunque este asunto requiere toda mi atención, a veces pienso en la caja dorada y en la carta que contenía. Sospecho que nunca llegó a recibirlas. Oh, mi querido xxxx, lo único que necesito es volver a saber de ti."_

–De nuevo es imposible leer el nombre del pueblo… Tampoco el nombre del prometido que abandonó a esta persona. –Aunque seguía sin ser demasiado esperanzador lo que ponía en esa página de diario, por un momento dejó de respirar al leer esa parte de nuevo. –Convertirse en un monstruo… literalmente… ¿Y si eso fue lo que acabó con el pueblo en vez de la maldición? –Se preguntó cada vez más confuso pero totalmente lleno de curiosidad sobre lo que ahí había ocurrido. No supo en que momento comenzó a sentir que no podía abandonar ese lugar sin saber antes que había pasado en ese pueblo, conocer esa historia, conocer a ese monstruo, pues algo le decía que era lo único que permanecía en ese lugar… En el castillo del pueblo. Alzó levemente la mirada sobre los árboles, se veía la parte más alta del castillo, y la luna enorme iluminando todo el lugar en esa noche tan extraña para Lavi. Suspiró de nuevo cuando escuchó un sonido de pasos cerca de él, de pronto se sentía observado y se le llegó a cortar la respiración por varios segundos. –… ¿¡Q-Quién anda ahí!? –No quería que se notara el miedo que le recorría la espalda en forma de escalofríos, pero nada pudo evitar ese tartamudeo. De todas formas no recibió respuesta, aunque la sensación de ser observado no se le quitó de encima en todo el recorrido por el parque, avanzando por el único camino hasta salir de este por una zona que llevaba ya directamente frente a la entrada del castillo. –Aquí estoy… –La verdadera pregunta ahora era… ¿Estaba solo realmente? Lo cierto es que no quería ni pensarlo.

Prefirió no hacer caso del miedo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta del castillo, la cual pudo observar al estar más cerca, era de madera, pero había algunos refuerzos metálicos en algunos lados, y las grandes empuñaduras verticales parecían brillar con la luz de la Luna. Se acercó lentamente a agarrar uno de estos, suspiró y, haciendo fuerza, abrió la puerta que soltó un espantoso chirrido que resonó por todo el lugar y, de pronto, sintió el ambiente cargado y el olor a viejo y polvo que le llegó desde el interior… iluminado. Miró hacia arriba para ver la enorme lámpara de araña que decoraba la inmensa entrada. Al fondo, muchas puertas laterales, bajo las escaleras, y estas que subían hacia delante por ambos lados formando una ovalación perfecta entre ellas. Lavi no tenía palabras, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba viendo todo con la boca abierta, por lo que la cerró inmediatamente con cierta vergüenza por su reacción. No sabía por donde empezar a mirar, pero ya que había avanzado hasta las escaleras fue subiendo, hasta que notó que uno de los escalones se hundía notablemente. Retrocedió y se dio cuenta de que el tablón estaba suelto y había algo debajo… Otra de las mismas notas que había estado encontrando por todo el lugar, la curiosidad le llamaba enormemente, así que sin dudar, la cogió y comenzó a leer.

" _Mi padre siempre ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana sin importarle nadie más. Ni siquiera tiene en cuenta a sus hijos. No es de extrañar que mi hermano pequeño se lleve tan mal con él. A pesar de todo, tenemos que aceptar sus caprichos, ya que como futuros gobernantes de este pueblo, no podemos irnos de aquí. Somos los protectores de este pueblo y tenemos que cuidar de él."_

–Que… extraño… –Lavi observó bien el papel, había algo diferente a los que había estado encontrando hasta ahora. –La letra… es diferente, y el papel… Esto debió escribirlo otra persona, el hermano… –Se quedó un par de minutos ahí, sin moverse, pensativo, ahora había más personas a añadir al puzle que empezaba a ser todo eso, menos mal que tenía una mente privilegiada.

Salió de sus elucubraciones cuando algo le estremeció sobremanera… Escuchó como una de las puertas del pasillo derecha al final de las escaleras, se cerraba con fuerza. El miedo le atenazó con fuerza, y le costó una eternidad a su parecer, el conseguir mover sus pies para ir avanzando para terminar de subir las escaleras.

–Ho… ¿Hola? … –Si realmente había alguien viviendo ahí, y él había entrado sin llamar y sin avisar, al menos que se mostraran para poder disculparse ante los dueños del castillo. –Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? Soy un viajero… tuve un accidente, mi tren descarriló y necesito ayuda. –De todas formas, no había respuesta, ni siquiera escuchaba pasos o cualquier clase de movimiento, aunque creía saber que puerta acababa de cerrarse y se dirigió hacia esta.

Llegó frente a la puerta, se armó de valor, sin darle demasiadas vueltas o se marcharía corriendo de ahí, y abrió de golpe para no encontrar nada más que un cuarto vacío, aunque ahora que lo veía… Era un cuarto hermoso… La cama era enorme y parecía ser muy cómoda, una larga mesa a un lado, con papeles y un tintero ya seco con una pluma. Ahí fue donde se acercó, había más papeles de diarios… ¿De quiénes serían en esa ocasión? ¿Del hermano menor enamorado, o del hermano mayor preocupado?

" _Desde que mi amado se fue, mi padre y yo estamos todo el día discutiendo. Debido a la misteriosa enfermedad de nuestro pueblo, los habitantes siguen abandonando sus hogares en busca de un lugar más seguro. Si él no me hubiese abandonado, podría haber capeado el temporal. Todavía me pregunto por qué dejó el pueblo. Si de verdad me amaba, ¿por qué se fue?"_

Tal como había pensado… Le había abandonado, le había dejado solo en ese pueblucho maldito y con todos abandonando el lugar si es que no caían presa de la maldición. Empezaba a sentir cierta lástima por esa persona, suspiró y se giró para mirar la cama, se veía tan cómoda… y él estaba aún con sus golpes y rasguños a cuestas, descansar no le haría mal, si no fuera porque en la pared contraria algo llamó poderosamente su atención. ¡Era él! ¡Él salía en ese cuadro! Bueno… Se acercó y ahora que se fijaba bien, no era realmente él… El joven pelirrojo que salía en ese cuadro se le parecía mucho, salvo por tener el cabello algo más corto y tener ambos ojos, castaños además, no verde como su único ojo no cubierto por un parche.

–Vaya susto… Por un momento, realmente pensé que era yo, aunque… sí que se parece mucho a mi. –Fue retrocediendo desde el cuadro hasta tocar con la cama y dejarse caer sobre esta sin más. Mirando el dosel superior que cubría la cama, ciertamente era muy cómoda por lo que se acostó mejor, era como si estar ahí tumbado reparara sus fuerzas y sanara sus heridas al menos en cuanto a sensación. Miró de nuevo el cuadro ya sin moverse de esa comodidad. –Era un baile... –La escena representada en el cuadro, el que se parecía a él, bailaba con otro hombre, más alto, vestido de forma realmente elegante, de cabello largo, recogido en una coleta, moreno, no solo de cabello, también de piel. –Ese hombre… ¿Es su diario el que estoy encontrando? –Por tanto, la hoja diferente debía ser de un hermano que tuviera. –Es… sexy… –Suspiró una vez más justo antes de bostezar, se le cerraron los ojos, había un aroma agradable en esa habitación, a diferencia del resto de la casa que había visto, se sentía muy a gusto, ni le perturbó el escuchar abrirse la puerta justo antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en el cuarto, ni siquiera parecía estar en el mismo castillo, o más bien, en la misma época… Claro, debía estar soñando. Sí estaba en el castillo, pero se veía tan reluciente… Muy diferente al que él había conocido. Había un baile, justamente él estaba en medio de la pista entre montones de parejas bailando, se dio la vuelta viendo todo, y entonces detectó la misma persona del cuadro, ese hombre alto, de tan buen ver, se acercaba a él, no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que llegó a fingir que no le veía hasta que sintió la mano en su hombro y se giró a verle sintiendo como se sonrojaba de golpe en ese momento, se veía mucho mejor que en el cuadro, y cuando le habló con esa voz…

–Si te quedas quieto en medio de la pista de baile, acabarás mal, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo? –Ahí Lavi ya se quedó sin palabras totalmente, por lo que solo movió la cabeza de forma tonta asintiendo, ya no era solo ese hombre con esa presencia que tenía, sino también el propio lugar, se sentía confuso y nervioso, igualmente siguió al otro a la zona donde estaban los canapés y las bebidas. –¿Puedo conocer tu nombre? –Le escuchó y entonces tuvo que regresar a la realidad sin remedio.

–Lavi, me… me llamo Lavi. –Mejor era calmarse un poco, cogió una de las copas de champagne y bebió más de lo que quizá debería de una sola vez.

Estuvo bastante rato hablando con ese hombre, de pronto había sido como si supiera como comportarse con él, de forma tan natural, como si se conocieran de siempre, llegando a dejar a un lado cualquier tipo de formalidad. Entonces, llegó un momento en que todo a su alrededor comenzó a difuminarse, le dolía la cabeza, llegó a cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos de nuevo, volvía a estar acostado en el viejo castillo, viendo nada más despertar, aquel cuadro. –Tyki Mikk… –Dijo en un susurro recordando que en el sueño le había dicho su nombre. Llegó también a sonreír de forma algo tonta, suspiró y se incorporó, encontrando una hoja de diario perfectamente colocado en el marco, ¿cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Alguien había entrado ahí mientras él dormía? … Aun siendo tan raro llegó a levantarse y se acercó para cogerlo y poder leerlo.

" _En el baile de anoche conocí a un muchacho encantador. Aunque estas fiestas suelen ser muy aburridas, su presencia lo cambió todo. Me molesta que la gente me adule tanto por ser el hijo del conde. Sin embargo, este chico rebosaba autenticidad y me trató como a cualquier otro. Fue una experiencia nueva. Espero verlo otra vez."_

Eso era… justo lo que leía era totalmente lo que había soñado, cuando se conocieron… Ese baile que estaba pintado en el cuadro posiblemente fue el primer baile que habían pasado juntos. De pronto sentía cierta angustia en su pecho, salió del cuarto y, nada más avanzar un par de pasos por el pasillo, escuchó un terrible estruendo en una sala de abajo, seguía teniendo algo de miedo, era demasiado obvio que no estaba solo desde hacía un tiempo, y que esa persona no se mostrara no le daba mucha confianza, pero sentía que debía ir a mirar que había ocurrido.

Acabó llegando por una puerta bajo las escaleras, a una especie de bodega, aunque estaba muy vieja ya, había algunos barriles tirados por el suelo y algo más, había un sombrero de copa también ahí tirado, como si a alguien se le hubiese caído todo eso encima y para marcharse antes de que él llegara, se le quedó olvidado el sombrero, eso o… quizá fue dejado ahí a propósito… pues había una hoja dentro, era como si la persona que le observaba quisiera que conociera esa historia de alguna forma y sin dejarse ver, solo se le ocurría eso.

" _Hoy tuve la gran suerte de volver a ver al chico del baile. Es el hijo de un noble y se nota. Su inteligencia es solo comparable a su elegancia. Lo cierto es que me resulta sumamente atractivo y ya he empezado a cortejarlo. Sin embargo, me temo que mi padre no está de acuerdo conmigo."_

De pronto no podía decir que se sintiera demasiado bien, toda esa historia… todo estaba provocando algo en él, algo se removía en su interior, aun siendo consciente de que no era él quien salía en ese cuadro, no era él de quien hablaban esos recuerdos, pero a pesar de todo, había cierta sensación de melancolía y dolor en su interior. Algo más desganado acabó saliendo de ahí y entonces fue cuando le pareció ver a alguien, posiblemente fue lo más cerca que estuvo de verle en todo ese tiempo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, fue corriendo tras la figura llegando a la cocina, entonces sí… vio a alguien… Había alguien ahí, de espaldas, pero igualmente podía reconocerle, había soñado con él.

–Eres tú… Tyki Mikk, ¿no es verdad? –Aunque realmente ya lo sabía, preguntó, a pesar de que no parecía ir a responderle. –Dime… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? ¿Qué son todas esas notas que me vas dejando?

–… – No dijo nada, pero de pronto giró levemente el rostro y entonces pudo verlos… Esos intensos y hermosos ojos dorados, profundos e intensos, por un segundo sintió como le apuñalaban hasta el fondo de su corazón. –… … –Por un momento le pareció que susurraba algo, pero no llegó a entender nada de lo que dijo. Entonces el moreno abrió la puerta del fondo de la cocina y se marchó por esta, no sin antes dejar a Lavi más información en forma de hojas de diario, parecía que realmente no iba a conseguir sacarle nada, no mientras no supiera más de la historia de ese lugar, quizá entonces podría usar las palabras adecuadas para conseguir que le hablara él mismo, con esa voz con la que ya había soñado, era casi… como si ya pudiera imaginarlo.

" _Hemos encontrado una veta de mineral nuevo. Mi padre cree que podemos refinarlo y crear un tipo de metal muy valioso. Yo no creo que podamos convertir un mineral tan basto en algo de valor, aunque mi padre sigue insistiéndolo. La excavación ha formado ya un gigantesco hoyo bajo el castillo. A veces imagino que el abismo se tragará todo el edificio. Lo único que preocupa a mi padre es seguir excavando en la mina. ¿Tanto le importa ese miserable mineral? Empiezo a pensar que nunca le entenderé."_

Había pasado ya por la mina, pero… ¿En serio llegaba tan cerca? ¿En serio el castillo estaba sobre un gigantesco hoyo causado por la incesante excavación del mineral que obsesionaba a su padre? … El Conde… Tampoco podía pensar en si conocía una historia semejante, aun sabiendo tanta, jamás había escuchado de ese pueblo ni de una historia similar para poder comparar. No se dio cuenta en que momento unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, ese sentimiento que ya le atenazaba antes se hacía más profundo. –Tyki… –Le salió solo, una especie de llamado, como si de alguna forma inconsciente buscara el consuelo del otro a pesar de ser un completo desconocido. Avanzó un poco por la cocina, parecía haber por ahí un vaso de agua, no estaba seguro de sí podía beber sin problemas, después de todo, ¿hasta qué punto podía ser todavía potable el agua de ese lugar? Aunque tampoco tenía muchas formas de comprobarlo, cogió el recipiente y llegó a olerlo… Parecía no oler a nada raro. Metió la punta de la lengua. –Hmm… –Sí que parecía ser agua normal… buena para beber… así que eso hizo, se la bebió toda de golpe, ciertamente tenía sed.

Suspiró levemente, ¿debía seguir detrás de la persona… De Tyki Mikk, por el castillo adelante? Aún lo pensaba cuando ya abría la puerta y siguió avanzando por el lugar, aunque no volvió a encontrar nada por los sitios que veía, algunas salas más normales, salones, comedores, lugares de recepciones… Caminaba por un pasillo cuando vio una vieja puerta de metal a un lado, estaba dura, pero empujando con fuerza consiguió abrirla dejando tras de sí, el eco del chirrido metálico y su siguiente caída hacia adelante, contra unas escaleras estrechas que subían en forma de caracol. En el suelo, sobre una de las escaleras había otro trozo de papel, ese parecía algo más arrugado que todos los demás, curioso extendió su mano y lo leyó mientras se frotaba la nariz por el golpe.

" _Mucha gente del pueblo ha caído enferma y nadie sabe por qué. Se dice incluso que sobre el pueblo pesa una maldición. Como mi hermano se ha ido, solo quedo yo para cuidar de Folsense, así que no puedo ni pensar en irme. Afortunadamente tengo a mi amado, que me proporciona la fuerza necesaria para proteger el pueblo."_

De nuevo esa enfermedad… ¿En serio era una maldición? Porque no se le ocurría que enfermedad podía ser propagándose de esa forma, solo en ese pueblo… Le daba pena el pensar que ese amado que ahí le apoyaba tanto, luego le había abandonado. Aún se frotó un poco más la nariz, y con cuidado para no caerse de nuevo, fue subiendo por la estrecha escalera. Girando, girando, girando… Subía mucha distancia, ya llevaba mucho rato, hasta sentía las piernas algo cansadas de tanta escalera. Por fin llegando a una puerta, pensaba que estaba arriba del todo, pero al abrirla casi muere del susto. Estaba en el exterior, subiendo por una de las torres del castillo. Al estar fuera, la escalera estaba en muy mal estado, sentía que se iba a romper y caería al vacío, era mucha altura, pero más adelante estaba la entrada ya al final de esa torre.

–No… No sé si podré conseguirlo… –Tenía miedo de caerse, el viento azotaba fuerte, y hacía frío, un mal paso, un pequeño traspiés y sería hombre muerto. –Vale… Mejor si no miro abajo, no miro abajo, no miro abajo… –Se lo repetía constantemente mientras trataba de avanzar lentamente, asegurando bien cada paso, si sentía que los pies no estaban bien fijos a cada escalón, no daba el siguiente paso. –Tan solo un poco más. –Fue avanzando, lento pero seguro, ya casi llegaba al final, extendió su mano y llegaba a agarrar ya el pomo de la puerta metálica de la torre, aunque un escalón resbaladizo hizo de las suyas y la mano le resbaló. Por un momento llegó a ver el final, se caería y no volvería, pero en lugar de eso, se golpeó la rodilla con el escalón, y se apoyó firmemente con ambas manos al suelo. Respiraba agitado. –Solo… Solo fue un resbalón… Solo resbalé… Sigo vivo… –No se paraba a pensar por un momento que igual todo eso no valiera la pena, arriesgar su vida así por una historia como esa… No podía ser nada bueno. Se apoyó ahora por la pared de la torre y se puso en pie, de nuevo sin mirar abajo, despacio terminó el camino llegando a la puerta, la cual empujó de forma temerosa por resbalar de nuevo, pero esta cedió más fácilmente y se abrió sin problemas. El lugar era pequeño, solo una sala circular, con unos estantes, una mesa y una hoja más del diario, además, esta estaba junto a un reloj, por alguna razón le llamó la atención, no funcionaba, estaba parado exactamente a las dos y cuarto. Cogió la nota sin dejar de ver el reloj, y entonces comenzó a leer.

" _Mi padre también ha caído enfermo y ha fallecido. He oído que muchos de los antiguos habitantes de xxxxxxxx han fundado un pueblo a una distancia prudencial de aquí. Supongo que mi amado también vive allí. He decidido mandarle una carta. Como soy el nuevo conde no puedo irme del pueblo, pero le he confiado mi mensaje a un viajante. Ahora solo me queda esperar."_

–Ese pueblo… Seguro que es en el que cogí el tren antes de que descarrilara aquí cerca. –Dijo Lavi como un pensamiento en voz alta, así que el padre también había muerto por la "maldición" y el hijo abandonado por su amado se quedó como el nuevo conde de un pueblo que estaba condenado a desaparecer… –Creo que no podría haber nada peor que eso, ¿cómo sobreponerse a una situación semejante? –Aunque si Tyki Mikk era el conde actual tras la muerte de su padre… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de todo eso? Realmente Tyki no se veía tan mayor como para ser algo reciente, pero por las notas daba la sensación de que eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, eso era extraño. –¿Qué es…? –Eso era extraño… El reloj parecía empezar a funcionar, llegó a escuchar el "tic tac" de las manecillas, pero cuando vio hacia este, se llevó una sorpresa… La hora que marcaba era totalmente diferente… La hora en ese momento, al menos la que marcaba el reloj era de las ocho y veinte. –Eso es… ¡Imposible! –Tuvo que gritarlo, era demasiado extraño, si antes no funcionaba y ahora sí, no podía hacerlo avanzando tanto tiempo de golpe. –Tengo que salir de aquí. –Ahora sí que lo tenía claro, era peligroso permanecer en ese lugar, ya se había distraído demasiado.

Se dio la vuelta, iba a tener que volver sobre sus pasos, pues no había otro camino para bajar de esa torre, al menos ahora sabía a que atenerse, y como salir de ahí, despacio y con cuidado para no caer de nuevo ni por un pequeño resbalón. De esa forma consiguió bajar de la torre, aunque sí había algo extraño, las escaleras en caracol por las que había subido a la zona exterior… No había subido por ahí, sino por una puerta en un pasillo, ahora había salido en un almacén extraño, solo había una puerta, que llevaba nada menos que a una enorme biblioteca llena de estanterías, mesas… todo lleno de libros, casi parecía que toda la colección de libros del país estaba ahí dentro. Aunque estaba todo muy oscuro para ponerse a disfrutar de ese momento con lo que le gustaban los libros, había una mesa con un candelabro encendido. En esta había un libro únicamente, con una portada completamente dorada, adornada en sus esquinas y con el título en relieve. –El misterio de MIRAKURU. –Lavi leyó el título del libro al tiempo que pasaba sus manos sobre este y lo abrió, dentro había otra nota de diario.

" _No sé cuántos días han pasado y todavía no tengo noticias suyas. De hecho, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdo exactamente cuándo envié la carta. Puede que no me ame. Puede que esté viviendo en otro pueblo, felizmente casado con otra persona."_

Tras leer la nota, se dio cuenta de algo, Mirakuru… Ese nombre… coincidía con los tachones de las otras notas sobre el nombre del pueblo. –Milagro… Ahora entiendo porqué estaba tachado, que un pueblo con ese nombre y con una maldición de muerte… Seguro que no querían que siguiera siendo ese pueblo que prometía milagros en su nombre. –Eso hacía la historia más triste, pero con eso seguro que podría conseguir algo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir de ahí, de no ser porque justo cuando se giró, Tyki Mikk estaba ahí, frente a él. De pronto la biblioteca se iluminó, recuperando su antiguo esplendor, como si de nuevo el pasado se tragara el presente. –Tú… Eres Tyki Mikk… Conde de Mirakuru… Ese es este pueblo, ¿no es verdad? –Esperaba que esta vez sí le diera una respuesta.

–Así es. –Lavi dio un respingo al escucharle, era su voz, esa voz… No podía explicarlo, pero le gustaba tanto. –Este pueblo antaño fue hermoso y lleno de vida, hasta que la ambición de mi padre lo llevó a la ruina, dejándome como único habitante… Conde de un pueblo maldito. Esperando por mi amado, esperando por ti.

–Espera… ¿qué? No… Yo no… no soy él. Yo me llamo Lavi. –Aunque si era sincero, igual no podía negar que le gustaría poder ser su amado, Tyki le atraía sobremanera, de una forma mística y especial, era una atracción imposible de explicar. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar? –Esa era otra de sus dudas.

–Ya hasta perdí la cuenta… 200 o quizá 300 años. –Le respondió con demasiada franqueza, eso Lavi no se lo esperaba, quizá era más de lo que podía pensar. –Tú eres igual que él… ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Esa sí que era una buena pregunta.

–No lo sé… Pero creo que ya has esperado mucho… Nadie vive tanto tiempo. –Ni siquiera sabía como Tyki podía estar vivo con tantos años. –¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar de esperar? Este sitio… Debería quedarse ya en el olvido para siempre, deberías marcharte de aquí. –Aunque es cierto que ahora mismo, él veía la biblioteca como debería haber sido hace tantos años, sin sufrir el paso del tiempo, ¿sería que Tyki lo veía siempre de esa forma y por eso pensaba que estaba bien seguir ahí? –El mundo es diferente ahora a como era entonces… Si has vivido tanto… igual podrías…

–Quédate conmigo. –Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Tyki le hablaba justo desde atrás, posando ambas manos en la cintura del pelirrojo. Podía sentir su aroma, haciendo que cada vez esa realidad del pasado se convirtiera más y más en la realidad, en su realidad. Quería negarse, pero le fue imposible, apenas le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando sintió unos colmillos abrirse paso en su cuello hacia el interior, bebiendo su sangre. Fue un tonto, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero en el fondo su corazón saltaba de dicha antes de pararse, ahora se quedaría para siempre en ese pueblo maldito, con Tyki Mikk, como su amante, los dos solos, pero daba igual si estaban juntos, ya encontrarían la manera de hacer que Mirakuru fuera conocido de nuevo en el país, llevarían a más gente a ese lugar, a su falsa realidad.

FIN

 _Luna: Quiero dar unas notas antes de nada. La historia está en parte basada en el juego de Profesor Layton y La Caja de Pandora. Aparte de eso, Mirakuru es "Miracle" pronunciado en japonés, que significa Milagro, para quien no sepa. Este fic, además, tiene una dedicatoria especial para mi M &M querida. Si bien debería haber sido para el 13 de junio, hacía tanto calor que me era imposible escribir nada, por eso se retrasó hasta hoy. Espero que os guste, se aprecian y agradecen mucho los reviews._


End file.
